Il n'y a qu'un pas
by siamoisius
Summary: C'est la sixième année, Voldemort est mort mais les Mangemorts sont encore en liberté. D'anciens ennemis vont devoir s'allier, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire …
1. Prologue

« - Severus, j'ai besoin d'aide » dit Narcissa en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Une bel homme se retourna, surpris par le bruit :

« - Quelle entrée fracassante Narcissa, je vois que tu commences à prendre tes aises. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, ici, c'est encore chez moi ».

L'interpellée le fusilla de ses yeux couleurs de glace :

« - Désolé. Je pensais me trouver dans un dortoir pour rats.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toléré de mauvaise grâce la présence d'un rat chez moi, que tu dois te faire une joie de me le rappeler à chaque fois que tu pénètres dans cette demeure.

- Demeure ? J'aurais plutôt dis un taudis.

- Merci de ton attention », dit-il d'un ton acide.

L'ignorant royalement, la jolie blonde continua :

« - Bref, je suis là pour te parler de la protection de Drago.

- Je ne penses pas que mon filleul est besoin d'une quelconque protection à Poudlard. Dumbledore le protégera.

- Pff ! S'il te plaît Severus, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce vieux fou protégera les Serpentards au même titre que les Gryffondors !

- Voyons Narcissa …

- Jamais il ne protégera des enfants de Mangemorts, il préférera s'occuper de ses héros, les Gryffondors », dit-elle d'un ton sec malgré les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux, les rendant encore plus brillants.

Severus, immobile, la fixait. Son désespoir le touchait profondément. Il lui effleura doucement le bras. Elle se retourna, une larme roula sur sa joue, elle lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

« - Je t'en pris, Severus, sauve le. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

- Je ne te promet rien mais je vais essayer.

- Merci » dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Avec un dernier regard, elle s'en alla. Severus la regarda partir. Il l'a trouvait fascinante, avec la force de son amour de mère, une nouveauté pour lui, qui n'avait vécu que dans la souffrance.

Toute la soirée, il ne pensa plus qu'à elle. Sa belle chevelure blond pâle, qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux très clairs, où se reflétaient une énorme tristesse et une immense solitude. Mais dès qu'elle voyait son fils, l'amour brillait dans ses yeux. C'était les seules étincelles de bonheur de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 01

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé, on pouvait entendre les cris de joie des retrouvailles, se mêlant aux cris agacés des animaux. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui venaient de traverser le mur, allèrent retrouver le reste des Weasley avec qui ils avaient passés les vacances d'été. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux, ils aperçurent les verts et argent qui les fusillaient du regard. Ils leur rendirent la pareille, mais cette confrontation pris subitement fin avec le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train.

Tandis qu'ils montaient dans le train, Ron marmonna :

« - Même avec leur parents démasqués, ils sont toujours aussi cons ceux-là.

- Toujours autant de tact Ron. Même si ce sont tous des fils de Mangemorts, ce n'est pas la peine de leur rappeler », répliqua Hermione.

« - Oh, la fouine et le pékinois le méritent bien.

- Harry ! », s'écria Hermione en fusillant du regard ses deux soi-disant meilleurs amis.

Les deux concernés firent les innocents :

« - Bah quoi ?

- Pff ! Vous êtes désespérants les gars . », fit Hermione en partant à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Les deux idiots la suivirent sans un mot.

Pendant la traversée du couloir, les gens ne purent s'empêcher de les dévisager, et il y avait de quoi. En effet, Harry et Hermione s'étaient embellis durant l'été. Hermione avait réussit à dompter ses cheveux, ils étaient maintenant lisse et lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos, ils étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux : brun chocolat. Harry, quant à lui, avait toujours sa chevelure indomptable, mais désormais, il alternait entre lunettes et lentilles. Ils réussirent enfin à trouver un compartiment, occupé seulement par Neville et Luna, en plein bécotage.

« - On dérange peut-être ? » dit Harry avec un grand sourire pervers.

Les amoureux ne se séparèrent que pour dire « oui » et recommencèrent. Le trio rentra avec un grand éclat de rire, et ignorèrent les deux tourtereaux. Après ce qui leur sembla seulement quelques secondes, les préfets durent se rendre à la réunion de pré- rentrée, réunissant tous les préfets. Ils allaient donc retrouver les deux serpentards : Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy.

Après cette réunion pleine d'animosité, Drago et Pansy retournèrent dans leur compartiment. Eux aussi attiraient tous les regard: le blond avec ses grands yeux glacial et Pansy avec son regard violet hypnotisant, ainsi que ses cheveux noirs mi-long. Tout deux avaient une réputation sulfureuse, la réalité de leur relation restait un mystère pour tout Poudlard. De retour à leur compartiment, ils rejoignirent leur «amis » de Serpentard : Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et les deux gorilles dont le nom n'est pas assez important pour être prononcé.

« - Crabbe, Goyle, qu'est-ce que vous foutaient là ? », cracha Drago.

« - Bah, on va à Poudlard tiens.

- Des fois je me demandes ce que vous foutez à l'école. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous sachiez lire.

- Ca veut dire quoi lire ?

- Pff ! Pire que Potter, et c'est pas peu dire ! »

Crabbe se renfrogna et Blaise demanda :

« - Comment c'était la réunion des préfets ?

- Ca aurait pu être mieux si Drago n'avait pas bavé sur la Sang de Bourbe Granger durant toute la réunion.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si elle est devenue potable depuis l'année dernière. Elle est même carrément bandante.

- A ce point là ? Tiens je vais peut-être allé jeter un petit coup d'œil au compartiment des Gryffondors.

- Les mecs, toujours aussi minable.

- Quoi, jalouse Parkinson ? », répliqua Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Pansy l'ignora et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Quelques heures plus tard, le château fut en vue et ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Les élèves se dirigèrent donc vers le château où le festin de début d'année les attendaient.

Après la répartition, le dîner commença :

« - Qu' esch ki jon anou euhgarchez contcha ? »

Hermione, sans lever les yeux de son assiette, dit :

« - Ron, avale avant de parler. »

Ron déglutit et recommença sa phrase :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça les Serpentards ? »

A l'autre bout de la salle, Blaise Zabini dit d'un ton gourmant :

« - Oh ! T'avais raison Drago, c'est vrai que Granger est devenue bonne, je me la ferait bien.

- T'es malade ? C'est une sale Sang de Bourbe.

- Dit-il alors qu'il voulais se la faire dans le train », répliqua Pansy d'une voix acerbe.

« - J'ai jamais dit que je voulais me la faire. J'ai juste dit qu'elle était bandante. »

De l'autre côté, Ron subissait les moqueries d' Hermione et Harry car il avait rougit brutalement lors d'une discussion sur les filles de Poudlard.

« - Ron, tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

- Voyons Harry, tu sais très bien que Ron n'est pas doué avec les sentiments.

- Merci Hermione. », dit Ron d'un ton ironique.

« - Mais de rien Ron, toujours là pour aider !

- C'est qui ? Padma ? Parvati ? Cho ? Pansy ? Luna ?

- Luna est déjà prise et puis les autres ne m'intéresse pas, surtout Parkinson, je préfère me tuer, la beauté ne fait pas tout. »

Hermione glissa alors sournoisement :

« - Lavande peut-être ? »

Ron rougit brutalement pendant qu'Harry faisait le pitre :

« - C'est Lavande ! C'est Lavande ! C'est Lavande ! »

Ron s'installa dans un silence indigné jusqu'à la fin du discours de Dumbledore.

Après celui-ci, les verts et argents allèrent à leur salle commune.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal va nous être enseigné par un ancien prisonnier et un loup garou. Imaginez la tête de nos parents quand ils vont apprendre ça.

- Toi, au moins tu as des parents à imaginer, t'es vraiment qu'un connard Blaise ! », hurla Pansy, furieuse, avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir.

« - Tu aurait pu être un peu plus tolérant. Apparemment, cet été ne t'as rien appris. », dit Drago avec un regard glacial.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû apprendre cet été ? » demanda Blaise avec un air de défi.

« - L'Humanité ! », s'écria Drago avant de rejoindre lui aussi son dortoir.

Blaise resta stupéfait pendant que toute la salle commune le fusillait du regard.

Une semaine s'écoula plus ou moins tranquillement tandis que la vie reprenait son cours habituel à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 02

**Voici le chapitre 2, je posterais soit un chapitre par semaine, soit un chapitre toute les deux semaine. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Comme chaque matin, les hiboux apportaient le courrier, tandis que les élèves se plaignaient de leurs cours et de leurs devoirs en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Le cours de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) était devenu ,à l'unanimité, le préféré des élèves. Le retour du professeur Lupin était très appréciés ainsi que son nouvel associés, Sirius Black. Le cours de potions, toujours enseignés par l'antipathique Severus Rogue était toujours détestés par les Gryffondors. Les élèves s'amusaient aussi de l'animosité entre les profs de DCFM et le prof de potions. Les cours de métamorphose et de sortilège étaient devenus très dur pour les élèves qui avaient passé leur BUSE.

Un matin d'octobre, Harry, Drago, Pansy, Ron, Hermione et Blaise reçurent un même mots :

« - _J'ai une nouvelle importante à vos annonce. Rendez-vous ce soir, dans mon bureau à dix- neuf heure tapante._

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_ P.S : J'aime les tritons au gingembre.__ »_

Quand les Gryffondors reçurent ce message, ils eurent un grand sourire et Harry ajouta

« - Les affaires reprennent on dirait ! »

De l'autre coté de a salle les verts et argents étaient perplexe car c'était la première fois qu'ils recevaient un mots du directeur

« -Je comprends pas, on a encore rien fait. » dit Drago, songeur.

« -Mais là c'est même pas McGonagall qui nous convoque, c'est Dumbledore, mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? »s'écria Pansy.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais on le sera ce soir. » dit Drago en rangeant le s'éloigna mot.

Le soir arriva bien lentement selon les serpents qui se posaient maintes questions sur cette convocation.

Une fois devant la gargouille, les Serpentards essayèrent différent moyens pour l'ouvrir. Pansy cherchait une ouverture sur tous les angles de la gargouille et Drago essayait quelques sort, tandis que Blaise frappait la gargouille. Quand celui ci s'éloigna en se tenant le pied et en hurlant de douleur, Pansy et Drago essayèrent différent mot de passe :

« - Gryffondor » dit Pansy

« -Harry Potter ! Bah quoi c'est son chouchou, non ? » dit Drago en réponse du regard interrogateur de Pansy.

«-Ouille ! Aïe ! » hurlait Baise en sautillant sur un pied autour d'eux .

« -Mais la ferme Blaise ! » s'écria Drago.

«-Attend j'ai une idée » dit Pansy « Triton au gingembre ! »

A la grande surprise des garçons, la gargouille pivota et laissa place à un escalier en colimaçons que les serpentards s'empressèrent de monter pour finir par se trouver nez à nez avec trois gryffondors.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »dirent-ils d'une seule voix

«-Bah on a rendez-vous! » se récrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

« -Bon puisque vous êtes sur la même longueurs d'ondes, on va pouvoir commencer ! Je vous ai fait venir ce soir pour vous annoncer une nouvelle et vous faire ne propositions. Mais attendez asseyons-nous tout d'abord. »

Dumbledore fit apparaître sept chaises disposé en cercle. Tous s'assirent et Drago et Hermione s'assassinèrent du regard quand ils virent qu'ils devaient s'asseoir côte à côte. Dumbledore repris :

« -Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort n'est plus mais ses mangemorts continue de terrifier la population sorcière et moldue mais plus important encore, ils rêvent de se débarrasser des traitres à leur rang et des héros de la bataille du ministère.

- Comment ça des traîtres ? » S'écria Ron, indigné

« - Mr Weasley vous remarquerez que Mr Malefoy, Miss Parkinson et Mr Zabini se sont mis en grand danger en se ralliant à notre cause. »

Ron pris une moue sceptique devant les mots de Dumbledore et Pansy attaqua d'un ton amer :

« - Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on est devenu orphelin de gaieté de cœur ? Toi au moins ta famille est au complet alors que nous on a jamais connus le bonheur d'être dans une vrai famille. »

- Miss Parkinson a raison, l'heure n'est plus aux préjugés mais à l'unité par la compréhension » dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

« - Mr quelle proposition vouliez vous nos faire ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Je voulais vous proposer de rentrer dans l'ordre du phénix. »

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la salle. Les élèves, interloqués dévisageaient Dumbledore avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« - Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda finalement Harry en brisant le silence stupéfait du bureau.

« - Je sais que vous êtes jeunes mais vous avez fait vos preuves et nous savons vous et moi, que même sans l'ordre vous auriez continués à vous battre contre les forces du mal. Mais cela veut aussi dire que les serpents et les lions, dont vous êtes les têtes meneuses, devront faire équipes » ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Un concert de protestations s'éleva soudain tandis que les deux trios se fusillaient du regard.

« - Du calme! Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour réfléchir . Et sur ce, bonsoir ! »

Les six élèves encore stupéfaits par la nouvelle, rentrèrent chacun dans leur salle commune. Tous allèrent se coucher tôt mais aucun ne réussit à s'endormir cette nuit là .

**J'espère que vous avaient appréciés ce chapitre. N'hésitaient pas à laisser des reviews pour donner vos avis.**


	4. Chapter 03

**Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que l'histoire plait à un certain nombre de personnes. Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma première fanfiction. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, avec un départ en vacances assez perturbés.**

Le dernier Vendredi après-midi avant les vacances, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient en cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. C'était le premier exercice pratique de métamorphose humaine et cela se remarquait. Les équipes mixtes, loin de rapprocher les élèves des deux maisons, les éloignaient encore plus. Drago et Hermione étaient le duo le plus explosif. En effet, tout deux se disputaient après s'être entrainés l'un sur l'autre, provoquant des effets plutôt indésirables. Drago était méconnaissable, avec de long cheveux bruns et des dents de castor ( telles qu'Hermione les avaient en 4ème année). Hermione, quand à elle, avait les cheveux court typiques des Malfoy et ses yeux rappelaient ceux des serpents, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle le fit bien comprendre. Leurs voix dominaient le brouhaha général :

« - Je sais que les forces du Mal t'attire mais c'est pas la peine de rendre monstrueux tout ce que tu touche.

- Et moi alors ! En parlant de monstre moi j'ai jamais demandé à te ressembler ! Maintenant je vais m'ennuyer le soir tout seul !

- Et ton pékinois alors, elle peut pas te rendre visite ?

- Quel pékinois ? » demanda Drago surpris.

« - celle qui à maintenant des cheveux bleus et qui vient de rendre mon meilleur ami blond.

- Parles pas de Pansy comme ça, et Potter à finalement trouvé sa véritable nature.

- Tu t'es pas encore regardé dans un miroir » railla Hermione.

« - Attend je regarde » dit Drago en se retournant vers le miroir spécialement installé pour le cours :

« - Malgré tes horribles sorts ma noblesse ressort encore, contrairement à toi qui n'en a jamais eu » dit Drago d'un air supérieur.

« - Ta noblesse ? Quelle noblesse ? Celle des caniches ? Ou peut- être celle des chevaux ?

- Je ne te permet pas sale Sang de ….. » cria Drago avant d'être interrompu par une McGonagall furieuse.

« Ca suffit ! Ces mots sont méprisables, moins 30 points à Serpentard. Quant à vous Miss Granger, je vous pensait plus responsable et mature que cela, moins 20 points à Gryffondor ».

Soudain la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours s'enclencha et les deux protagonistes se séparèrent en se fusillant du regard. Les élèves allèrent chercher leurs valises. Chaque trio se dirigea vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard en maudissant l'autre groupe. Arrivés dans le Poudlard Express, ils virent que peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. En effet, les familles préféraient la sécurité de Poudlard à la sécurité offerte par le ministère, pour contrer les attaques de Mangemorts. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient toute la place qu'ils voulaient.

Une fois l'effets des sorts estompés, la colère d'Hermione et de Drago tomba quelque peu tandis qu'une discussion s'engageait dans les deux compartiments au sujet de la proposition de Dumbledore.

« - Qu'allez- vous faire vous, par rapport à la proposition de Dumbledore ? » demanda Drago.

« - Je refuse de faire équipe avec les lions, on n'est pas du même monde ! » dit Blaise avec une mine dégouté.

« - Moi je commence à y réfléchir » dit Pansy songeuse.

« - Je suis plutôt avec toi mais c'est vrai qu'il est difficile de changer d'opinion. Après tout, ça fait si longtemps qu'on est ennemis. » dit Drago.

« - Mais on ne peut pas être amis avec des Gryffondors. On est trop différents, on a encore un honneur à préserver.

- Quel honneur ? On a tout perdu à cause de nos familles. »

La discussion divergea vers un sujet moins sensible. A l'autre bout du train, les Gryffondors évoquaient le même sujet. Harry et Hermione songeaient sérieusement à accepter tandis que Ron déclamait à tord et à travers que jamais il ne s'allierait à des Serpentard. Le débat continua durant tout le voyage. Quand le train arriva en gare, Harry et Hermione avaient usés de tous les arguments possible pour essayer de persuader Ron. A peine étaient-ils descendus du train que des sortilèges fusèrent.

« - Avada Kedavra »

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une mort certaine. L'instant d'après ils se lancèrent dans la bataille, baguette à la main. Au même instant, le chaos se déchaîna : La pluie de sortilèges fit s 'écrouler la barrière séparant les deux mondes, les familles des élèves eurent à peine le temps de réagir avant de se lancer dans la bataille, tandis que de nombreux moldus perdaient la vie sous l'effets des sortilèges ou que d'autres prenaient la fuite en hurlant.

Les murs explosaient, rendant les combats encore plus ardus. Le sang giclaient en tous sens et de nombreux corps ( morts ou agonisants ) jonchaient le sol de ce qui fut autrefois une gare. Malgré ce bruit assourdissant, on pouvait entendre distinctement le rire familier mais pas moins effrayant de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La bataille dura ce qui sembla une éternité, quand tout à coup, Bellatrix lança de sa voix suraigüe, un dernier sort que personne ne put comprendre. Tandis que les Mangemorts prenaient la fuite en transplantant, la gare de King Cross explosa. Quelques instants plus tard, on pu voir à travers la poussière des décombres, plusieurs personnes se relever, allant aider ceux qui étaient encore coincés sous les débris de la gare, mêlant cris et larmes de détresse. Quatre individus se dirigèrent vers deux corps, proche l'un de l'autre et pourtant si opposés. Des larmes traçaient des sillons dans la poussière sur le visage des survivants. Il n'était plus question pour eux de haine mais de tristesse. Sans qu'ils n'en eurent conscience, un choix décisif venait d'être fait.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitaient pas donner vos avis.**

**P.S. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, désolé, le prochain ne sera que le Vendredi de la rentrée.**


	5. Chapter 04

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Quelques jours après cette terrible, sous un ciel gris reflétant l'ambiance générale présente au cimetière. Un très, très, très vieux mage déclamait d'une voix monocorde un hommage funèbre pour les six victimes d'origine sorcière de l'attentat de King Cross:

« - Nous honorons aujourd'hui la mémoire des six combattants qui sont tombés face aux Forces du Mal. Dans cet éternel combat, nous avons perdus deux enfants, morts bien avant leur heure. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vivre, la mort les a fauchés, tandis que Celui- Dont- On- Ne- Doit- Pas- Prononcer- Le-Nom gagne du terrain et fait de plus en plus de victimes, que ce soit des sorciers ou des moldus, dont des enfants, victimes d'une guerre à laquelle ils ne comprennent rien. »

Seuls les sanglots de la foule perçaient le silence qui suivit ce discours. Quatre adolescents, côte à côte, pleuraient en silence la mort de leurs amis. Une jeune fille s'approcha doucement de l'une des tombes pour y déposer une gerbe d'une rose blanche. Elle fut rejointe par deux jeunes hommes du même âge qu'elle. Ils déposèrent à leur tour des bouquets d'orchidées. Une autre jeune fille s'approcha et déposa elle aussi des roses blanches. Ils restèrent immobiles en silence, en recueillement. Peu après ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant les deux tombes, où étaient écrit:

Ci-gît Ronald Bilius Weasley

Mort au combat

Ci-gît Blaise Lorenzo Zabini

Mort au combat

Les quatre adolescents croisèrent Albus Dumbledore au coin des Trois Balais. Celui-ci les informa qu'étant donné les circonstances, tous les quatre devraient séjourner au 12 Square Grimmault. Encore sous le choc, les adolescents ne réagirent qu'à peine. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de la maison des Black où Sirius les y attendaient. En effet, lui et Remus avaient la charge des ados durant les vacances.

Pendant la nuit ils se réveillèrent et se retrouvèrent par hasard dans le salon, assis dans les fauteuils autour de la cheminée qu'un des apprentis sorciers alluma.

« - Vous aussi vous ne dormez pas ? » demanda Pansy sans animosité.

« - Nan, on a fait des cauchemars » dit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« - A tous les coups on fait les mêmes cauchemars, avec ce qui c'est passé la semaine dernière » dit Drago, amer.

« - Pas étonnant avec ce qu'on a vécu.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On se bat !

- On se venge !

- Et on va leur faire regretter d'être né ! »

Après un silence, Drago dit d'une voix neutre:

« - Je vais accepter l'offre de Dumbledore, je veut me battre pour mon ami qui n'a pas eu cette chance. »

Harry acquiesça et ajouta:

« - Il serait peut-être temps de se faire confiance alors ».

Le silence retomba sur le groupe et ils s'endormirent un à un à la lueur des braises de la cheminée.

Durant les vacances tous apprirent à se tolérer, formant un début d'entente. Un après-midi ensoleillé, Hermione persuada le groupe de sortir du côté moldu. Drago, d'abord réticent, se laissa porter par l'enthousiasme général. Le groupe était accompagné de Sirius, qui voulait profiter de chaque possibilités de sortie. Les timides rayons de soleil les revigorèrent tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres. A chaque pas Drago s'étonnait de la civilisation moldue qu'il pensait moins évoluée, Pansy et lui n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions à Harry et Hermione sur l'utilité de telle ou telle chose. Après qu'Hermione eu finie d'expliquer le fonctionnement des voitures sans magie, ils passèrent devant un cinéma où passait _Insaisissables_.

Passé la surprise de voir des images projetées sur un mur, Pansy et Drago furent étonnés par les effets spéciaux ainsi que de la technologie en générale. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se balader dans Londres tandis que Sirius draguait toutes les filles qu'il croisait, et celles-ci n'étaient pas insensibles à ses charmes. En passant devant un toiletteur, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent l'idée d'y emmener Sirius très séduisante, lui par contre, un peu moins. Sous l'insistance des jeunes, Sirius se transforma en animagus et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent en se retenant de rire, face à Sirius ( toujours sous sa forme d'animagus) couvert de bouclettes et de ses nœuds rose avec une fraise autour du cou. C'était le chien le plus noble de tous Londres, pourtant il ne semblait pas heureux.

Une fois rentrés à Square Grimmault, Sirius repris forme humaine, provoquant un fou rire chez les jeunes. L'animagus aperçut son reflet dans un miroir, et horrifié par son apparence, poussa un hurlement:

« - Mais qu'Est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Les jeunes ne purent répondre, tellement ils rigolaient face aux cheveux de Sirius, couverts de nœud roses, et à la fraise autour du cou. Alertés par le bruit, les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient dans la cuisine, accoururent et rirent tout autant que les jeunes. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de Sirius:

« - On a enfin découvert la vérité, Black est en réalité… UNE FILLE !

- Oh la ferme Servilus, va te chercher un shampoing » dit Sirius d'un ton hargneux.

« - J'adore ton nouveau look, tu devrais rendre visite à notre prédécesseur, notre très chère Dolores Ombrage. Je suis sur que tous les deux vous feraient la paire. » dit Remus avec un grand sourire.

« - La ferme Lunard.

- Oh, sois pas vexé Patmol, t'es mignon avec tes nœuds rose et tout . » répondit Remus.

Humilié, Sirius monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, sous les rires des personnes présentent dans le hall, recouvrant les cris de Mme Black qui hurlait, comme d'habitude.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitaient pas à donner votre avis.**


	6. Chapter 05

**Voici enfin le chapitre 05 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Severus, debout devant la fenêtre, contemplait la nuit noire londonienne. Même les réverbères étaient éteints. Il soupira, semblant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il tressaillit à peine lorsqu'une vive lumière provenant de la cheminée envahi la pièce.

« - Severus. »

L'interpellé se retourna et se dépêcha d'attraper les mains de la femme qui se tenait dans la cheminée.

« - Enfin te voilà.

- C'est étrange de revenir ici après tout ce temps.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant et ton fils aussi. Plus rien ne t'arriveras, je ne le permettrait pas. Narcissa posa sa tête sur le torse du professeur de potion tandis que celui-ci l'enlaçait.

Après ce moment de tendresse, tout deux descendirent rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre qui commençaient tout juste la réunion, demandée à la dernière minute par les quatre adolescents. En effet, les quatre étudiants aller annoncer leur décision concernant la proposition de Dumbledore. Une fois tous les membres installés, Drago pris la parole pour tout le monde :

« - Comme vous le savez tous, Dumbledore nous a proposés de rejoindre l'Ordre malgré notre jeune âge, et je parle au nom de tous en disant que nous acceptons. Nous sommes prêt à nous sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort. »

Le dernier mot glaça l'atmosphère, en effet, tout le monde s'étaient rendus comte de quel nom il avait usé pour parler de son ancien maître. Drago repris tandis que tous les adolescents prenaient une mine déterminée :

« - Le temps des rivalités est terminé, nous sommes prêt à nous allier. »

Lupin hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et ajouta :

« - Votre présence nous seras utile mais vous allez devoir vous perfectionner, c'est pourquoi Sirius et moi vous donnerons des cours supplémentaires.

- N'oublier pas que vous avez besoin d'un expert en magie noire » dit Severus d'une voix hargneuse.

« - Hors de question que je fasse équipe avec toi Servilus » lança Sirius.

Dumbledore, silencieux jusque là, intervins :

« - Severus relève une question intéressante: celle de la magie noire. Il est essentiel que lui aussi participe à ces cours particuliers, car en tant qu'expert, il est le seul habilité pour leur donner toute les armes possibles pour se battre. De plus, comme l'a souligné si justement Monsieur Malfoy, le temps des rivalités est déjà loin, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors doivent apprendre à travailler mains dans la mains. »

Sirius soupira pendant que Narcissa lançait un regard de profonde reconnaissance à Severus qui répondit par un sourire, ce qui n'échappa ni aux quatre adolescents, ni à Dumbledore, qui sourirent face à se moment de tendresse.

Lupin se racla la gorge :

« - Bon maintenant que nous avons traité se sujet, il nous reste la sécurité de Narcissa à étudier.

- Elle peut rester ici, après tout elle est une Black elle aussi . » dit Sirius d'un ton très sérieux.

« - Non, je penses qu'elle sera plus en sécurité à Poudlard » dit Severus d'un ton protecteur.

« - Je veux pas que ma mère vienne à Poudlard, bonjour la honte, déjà que je perd en réputation, je ne veux pas passer pour un gamin de 3 ans.

- Merci Drago, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que l'on est aimée par ses enfants. » répondit Narcissa d'une voix réprobatrice.

« - Je me range plutôt de l'avis de Sirius, elle sera plus en sécurité ici étant donné le nombre d'espions présent à Poudlard malgré toute nos protection. » dit Dumbledore

Ce qui sembla beaucoup soulager Drago, ce qui amusa les trois adolescents qui en rirent, à la grande surprise des adultes. Tous purent enfin aller se coucher.

Le dernier après-midi des vacances, alors que tous préparaient leurs bagages, Drago descendit dans la chambre des filles pour demander du parchemin à Hermione afin de finir son devoir de sortilège. Il frappa à la porte et Pansy ouvrit :

« - Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Est ce qu'Hermione est là ? » demanda-t-il

Une fois la surprise passée, Pansy appela Hermione, qui apparus, surprise d'être dérangée pendant ses préparations de dernières minutes. Pansy, sentant qu'elle était de trop, descendit silencieusement, les laissant seuls tout les deux. Après un silence embarrassé, Hermione pris la parole :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Drago ?

- Il te resterais pas du parchemin ? J'en ai plus pour finir le devoir de Flitwick. »

Hermione alla chercher du parchemin et lui dit :

« - Si tu veux, je pourrais te le corriger quand tu auras finis.

- Ouais, je veux bien car les sortilèges ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Je préfère largement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les potions.

- Ok, pas de soucis. »

Après un silence, Hermione repris :

« - Ca va pas être difficile de reprendre une vie normale maintenant.

- C'est vrai, mais à nous quatre nous serons plus fort, nous pourront surmonter toute les épreuves. »

Après ce moment de complicité, Drago partit finir son devoir et revint rapidement pour qu'Hermione le corrige. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, il se surprit à la regarder, surtout quand elle se pinçait les lèvres et qu'elle prenait son air renfrogné quand elle était face à ses erreurs. Son visage brillait à la lumière du feu, tel celui d'un ange. Une minute comme une éternité aurait pu passer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, à tel point qu'il sursauta légèrement quand elle se releva. Hermione, n'ayant pas remarquée son manège, lui rendit son devoir en lui expliquant ses fautes. Quand Drago récupéra son devoir, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche puis lui murmura un « merci » à l'oreille. Hermione, complètement chamboulée, eu du mal à se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Le soir, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir, tandis que le presque baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**P.S. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verraient le côté Serpentard d'Hermione.**


	7. Chapter 06

Le lendemain, ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard, la gare n'ayant pas encore été reconstruite. Ils atterrirent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et se dirigèrent chacun dans leur salle commune, en se donnant rendez-vous à la Grande Salle. En effet, les quatre adolescents étaient devenus comme inséparables depuis les vacances, ce qui étonna tous les élèves croisant leur chemin, après tout, il n'y a même pas 2 semaines, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble sans se lancer de sortilèges. Ce changement ravissait Dumbledore, mais les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, eux, ne pouvaient pas comprendre un tel revirement. Nos quatre amis allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande ( transformée en salle de jeux) et passèrent le reste de la journée à y discuter et à jouer ( bien entendus). Ils quittèrent enfin la salle sur Demande pour aller manger avec les autres étudiants dans la Grande Salle. A leur arrivés, toute la salle se tut et les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Le quatuor décida de les ignorer, et pendant que les discussions reprenaient, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs tables. A peine installés, Pansy et Drago se firent insulter par leurs compagnons de table :

« - Bande de traîtres, pourquoi est-ce que vous traînaient avec ces loosers de Gryffondor ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas que je sache » dit Drago d'un ton glacial.

« - Vous êtes tombés bien bas si vous osez vous montrer avec ça, surtout que Blaise vient tout juste de mourir.

- De nous tous, c'est vous qui êtes tombés le plus bas. Au moins Drago et moi on a compris à temps qu'elles étaient les vraie valeurs. » dit Pansy d'un air de défi.

« - Vous n'êtes plus des Serpentards si vous vous mettez à vous rapprocher des Gryffondors.

- Très bien ! Nous ne sommes plus des Serpentards, dans ce cas nous allons rejoindre les lions. » annonça Drago en se levant plutôt brutalement, Pansy sur ses pas et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs nouveaux amis.

Toute la salle ayant suivis la dispute, ils suivirent les deux valeureux serpents. Ceux-ci ignorèrent de nouveaux la salle et s'assirent à côté d'Harry et Hermione qui leurs avaient laissés une place en entendant la dispute. Les autres Gryffondors haussèrent les sourcils mais ne les empêchèrent pas de s'installer. Tous les quatre mangèrent tout en essayant de maintenir une conversation banale. Une fois sortis de table, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Drago se laissa tomber sur l'herbe en jurant :

« - Putain de Serpentards à la con !

- T'en es un aussi je te rappelle. » ajouta Harry en s'asseyant plus calmement.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai changé, je ne suis plus un gamin. Je n'arrives pas à croire que j'ai pu diriger ces idiots.

- Laisse ces imbéciles de leur côté, nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec eux.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ces idiots seront capables de nous faire ce soir étant donné que nous sommes dans la même salle commune ?

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de leur faire payer le comportement qu'ils ont eu tout à l'heure. » dit Harry avec un air de défi.

« - Votre salle commune donne bien sur le lac ? » demanda Hermione avec un air mystérieux.

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ? » dit Pansy, surprise par la question.

« - Car je pense qu'il nous sera utile » répondis Hermione, en pointant le Calamar Géant du doigt.

« - Vers quelle heure votre salle commune est-elle bondée ? » reprit-elle.

« - Aux alentours de 22h, pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux Serpentards, surpris pour la énième fois de la soirée.

« - Je crois qu'Hermione a une petite idée en tête. » dit Harry malicieusement.

« - C'est le cas, mais avant de vous le dire il faut que j'aille vite fait à la bibliothèque. » dit Hermione en courant vers le château, laissant derrière elle trois personnes dubitatives.

Elle revint rapidement et leur expliqua le plan. Drago et Pansy se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle commune pour aller jeter les sorts que leur avait indiquée Hermione, sur les vitres. Alors qu'ils retournaient près du lac, ils croisèrent différents groupes de Serpentard qui allaient à leur salle commune. De retour près des Gryffondors, ils demandèrent :

« - Bon, c'est quoi la suite du plan ?

- Attendaient 10 bonnes minutes et vous verrez, pour l'instant allons nous cacher près des arbres. »

Les 10 minutes passées, un bruit assourdissant, semblant venir de sous le château retentissait, suivis de cris venant d'élèves complètement paniqués qui surgirent du lac. La lumière se fit dans les esprits des trois autres qui semblèrent avoir compris le plan démoniaque d'Hermione.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'intérieur du château, les professeurs, partis à la recherche de ce bruit, se rendirent compte que les cachots ( y compris la salle commune des Serpentard) étaient complètement inondés. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le calamar géant semblait décidé à s'échapper de ces cachots étroits pour occuper le hall, ce qui fit reculer les professeurs, abasourdis, et fit paniquer les Serpentard ayant réussit à s'échapper par les escaliers. Les élèves des autres maisons, attirés par le boucan, allèrent vers le hall et paniquèrent ( à leur tour) face au Calamar ( loin de son élément) qui occupait le hall.

A ce moment-là le quatuor arriva dans le hall complètement mort de rire, et se figea face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Hermione, d'un ton ravi, dit :

« - Oups ! C'était pas prévu ça. »

Les quatre adolescents s'effondrèrent de rire, à la surprise générale.

**Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 6, j'espère que vous avez aimés. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos avis.**


	8. Chapter 07

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :**

« - J'ai comme l'impression que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien dans ce remue-ménage. » dit une voix malicieuse derrière les quatre adolescents, pliés en deux, de rire.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver leur sérieux.

« - C'est la 1ère fois de tout l'Histoire de Poudlard que des élèves arrivent à détruire les sous-sol du côté lac, et à installer le calamar dans le hall. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas eu de blessés. Attendez ici, je m'occuperais de votre cas quand le calme sera revenu. » dit le directeur avant de se diriger vers le hall afin de gérer les élèves paniqués.

« - Je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort » dit Drago.

« - Ouais, mais ça valait le coup ! » répliqua Pansy avec un grand sourire.

« - Vous pensez qu'on va se prendre quoi comme punition ? » demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

« - Ils ont déjà épuisé le stock de punition, il n'en trouverons jamais une de très originale, on ne risque pas grand-chose. » dit Harry.

Mais ils se trompaient largement, en effet, après s'être fait sermonner par tous les professeurs, ils se retrouvèrent à devoir réparer tous les dégâts. Très vite, les professeurs se rendirent compte que cette punition, bien loin de les ennuyer, les amusaient au plus haut point. En effet, ils trouvaient cela très drôle de nager avec le calamar géant au milieu des cachots ravagés. Ils réussirent à évacuer toute l'eau mais eurent du mal à empêcher le calamar de revenir, étant donné que les protections devaient n'être remise que le lendemain. Une fois qu'ils eurent réparés la salle commune, ils décidèrent de jouer une ultime farce : quiconque mettrait les pieds dans la salle commune se retrouverait habillé tout en rose fuchsia avec des chaussons de danse, ce qui fit que tous les Serpentards, exceptés les quatre qui avaient lancés le sort, devaient se déplacer en dansant, et le comble de tout, ils ne pouvaient parler qu'en rime. Ce qui fit que le lendemain, après que les Serpentards aient pu retourner dans leur salle commune, la totalité des habitants de Poudlard, y compris les professeurs et les fantômes, se sont moqués d'eux. Furieux, les Serpentards refusèrent de retourner dans la salle commune, et Rogue, ne supportant pas cette humiliation, demanda à Dumbledore de diviser ses élèves entre toute les autres salles communes et que les quatre coupables aient comme punition de se partager celle des Serpentards. Severus pensait que cela les dérangeraient, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se passa, les quatre adolescents étaient ravis de partager la même salle commune et de faire les fous. Mais quiconque ferait attention, remarquerait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'étincelle de joie dans leurs yeux, et que parfois leur bonheur était fictif. Les rares moments où celui-ci était réel, c'était quand ils étaient tout les quatre ensembles.

Un soir Hermione se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar sur la mort de Ron. Elle descendit dans la nouvelle salle commune, dont les couleurs rouge et verte la rassurèrent. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, où les braises se consumaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendis la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrir, et Drago descendit, torse nu et visiblement secoué. Il s'assit à ses côtés et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Finalement Drago chuchota :

« - Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars ?

- Oui, quasiment toute les nuits et toi ?

- Pareil, je n'arrive pas à oublier. Chaque nuit, je me réveille en sursaut, désespéré de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, on a tout fait pour essayer de les sauver.

- Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable d'être encore en vie alors que mon meilleur ami est déjà sous terre.

- Moi aussi, Ron était comme un frère pour moi » dit Hermione en commençant à pleurer.

En voyant cela, Drago l'enlaça en tentant de la consoler. Ils restèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Harry et Pansy, qui sortirent du même dortoir, aperçurent leurs deux amis et firent venir un appareil photo par magie. Quand le flash de l'appareil se déclencha, il réveilla les deux endormis, perçant leur bulle d'intimité. Ils partirent ensuite prendre leur petit-déjeuner pour finalement aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus et Sirius. Le cours débuta très bien, les élèves avaient pour but de s'entraîner aux sortilèges informulés. Alors que le quatuor commençait à s'ennuyer car ils maîtrisaient déjà cette technique, ils décidèrent de s'acharner sur Sirius, alors que celui-ci aidait des élèves en difficulté. C'est pourquoi Sirius se mit mystérieusement à danser en plein milieu de son explication, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves.

« - Bien réussi ton sortilège de _Tarentallegra_ Drago. » dit Pansy

« - Attendez, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot » dit Harry avec un ton de défi, tout en transfigurant des oreilles d'âne à Sirius.

Drago enchaîna tout de suite après avec un _amplificatum_, résultat, tout Poudlard put profiter des cris de rage de l'animagus, à tel point que le professeur McGonagall se précipita, furieuse, dans la salle de cours.

« - Qu' est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Il y en a qui essaye de travailler dans cette école.

- Hi han !

- Professeur Black ! C'est quoi ces manières ? » demanda Minerva, choquée, pendant que toute la classe, surtout les quatre coupables, s'écroulaient de rire. Même Remus avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Le professeur McGonagall compris vite la situation en voyant nos quatre lascars essayer de se faire discret.

« - Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, vous serez tout les quatre en retenue pour le reste de la semaine dans mon bureau. » dit-elle en sortant de la salle, après avoir rendu Sirius comme avant.

A la fin de l'heure, Sirius se vengea en lançant un sort qui fit que lorsque le quatuor parlait, à la place d'entendre des mots, on entendait des miaulements, sauf qu'eux, n'en avaient pas conscience.

Fin

**Voici pour ce 7****ème**** chapitre, n****'****hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


End file.
